Episode 1461 (10 June 1997)
Synopsis Dot receives a letter from the council offering her another council flat, but she is afraid to open it so makes Nigel do it for her. She insists she will accept it whatever, as she is imposing on him by staying there. Nigel says he will take her to see it before she decides, though. He takes her on a huge round trip pretending that it's miles away then stops outside No 25, the Jacksons' house. Nigel tells her it's No 23, the upstairs flat that is on offer, and isn't that brilliant, just next door to her old house? Dot hysterically says she could never go in there, because Reg Cox died there. Nigel tries to persuade her that people die in houses all the time, although he doesn't know the history of this particular death, and his protestations fall on deaf ears. Lorraine bitches to Grant about him allowing Joe to go out running with him. Nigel laughs when Grant tells him they have to collect Joe on the way, and says he's obviously trying to get in Lorraine's good books. Grant has to admit eventually that he and Lorraine have split up, and Nigel assumes that Grant dumped Lorraine, and has a go at Grant until he admits the truth. During the run, Grant chats to Joe about his past, and Lorraine's relationship with Peter, and why she got rid of him; whether he likes living in Walford, and whether Lorraine was OK about him going back to work in the Vic. Joe says she was, and can he start straight away, as he is bored. Grant suggests Saturday, and says Joe should try a hobby if he is so bored. Grant suggests snooker, and offers to take him out tomorrow with Phil. Joe sprints off, and Nigel tells Grant that it's not fair to be nice to him then let him down. Grant points out that he won't let Joe down. Tony manages to get the boiler fixed by withholding the rent until the landlord sends someone round. He tells Simon, who tells Tiffany. She's in the Vic and is really upset by the news, and tells Peggy that it's typical that it should happen just when Grant has split with Lorraine and the christening is coming up and she now won't be here for it, as Grant only let her stay while she had no hot water. Peggy sympathises and says slyly "maybe you still haven't got hot water..." Tiffany twigs that she can carry on staying there and Peggy won't tell if she doesn't. Simon also asks her about the christening, and if he could bring Tony as his partner. Tiffany says it's fine and Grant will just have to put up with it. Ruth drags Mark off to the foster people, telling him he isn't allowed to tell them about the HIV in case it spoils their chances. Mark is unhappy about lying, and secretly phones them and asks. When they are interviewed, the lady mentions a medical, and Ruth hastily says does that mean if we can walk and talk we're OK? The lady smiles and says well, that's about right. There is a process of 3-6 months of questions and home visits as well, and also financial remuneration to help them with the costs of the child. At the end of all this, Mark asks her if the woman he spoke to on the phone had mentioned anything about what he had asked her. She replies "That you're HIV+?" Mark is surprised that she didn't mention it and Ruth is annoyed but relieved when the woman tells them that as far as she knows they don't have a policy on it, so there is nothing to stop them applying at least and seeing what happens. Mark is concerned when they return home, saying there isn't enough room for another child there, and Ruth says they can move back to their old house. Mark mentions money but Ruth dismisses all thought of money, saying they will "manage." Mark says he doesn't want to leave Pauline living alone with Martin: since Arthur died she hasn't really lived alone there. Grant tells Peggy he has re-employed Joe, and she says he can't do that, Joe's nuts, and you hear reports all the time about what they can do when released. Grant says he has had treatment, and has never hurt anyone before and Peggy points out that there is always a first time and he could be putting his child at risk, and if anything happens to Courtney, it will be HIS fault. She also says that it will upset Tiffany, but Grant seems to be pleased about that and says that if she wants to stay there she will have to put up with it. Simon sees Tony and Polly chatting in the café and makes a bitchy comment about the keys they stole. He then invites Tony to the christening, and Tony says he's not interested, it's nothing to do with him. Simon says "But I want you to come with me, you know I want you to hold my hand." Polly looks at him curiously. Annie walks into the café and makes snide comments about Tony and Polly breaking into the club. She invites them in to have a look now it is done - at least she might get some free publicity out of it. Polly and Tony shrug and accept. Annie tells them it is a totally different image, no lager louts, or E's, but a members only drinking establishment. Polly says it sounds like it won't make much money, and that's not like George. Annie says she is totally in charge now. Polly asks what they are offering, and asks if she can join. Annie says no. Polly assumes it is prejudice, and Annie comes up with the incredible line that she can't join because they already have a 2-year waiting list for membership. Lorraine is working again and asks Tiffany if she can pop home to check on Joe. Tiffany says she must pleased he's back working here and she can keep an eye on him without having to go out every 5 minutes. Lorraine is furious and Tiffany turns away and grins happily to herself. Lorraine goes to have another bitch at Grant, who says Joe told him she had agreed to it. Lorraine says it's bad enough that she has to work here, but she'd prefer a clean break, and Grant will just have to retract the job offer. Grant asks what reason she wants him to give - does she want him to tell Joe it's because she's thrown him out, just like all her other men. Lorraine tells him that it's his fault so he had better think of a good reason and if Joe is in any way upset by this, she will never speak to him again, so he had better think carefully what he is going to say. Credits Main cast *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Paul Bradley as Nigel *June Brown as Dot *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Victoria Gould as Polly *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Russell Floyd as Michael *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Jane Whittenshaw as Anita Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes